Moments in Time
by hotcocoalatte
Summary: Ever wonder what Inuyasha's childhood was like? How he grew up? Read to find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha

Hi everyone! I had this idea and it wouldn't really leave me alone. I know I have another story going on, but well…cough… What was I saying?… Noticed there weren't many stories of Inuyasha's childhood. This story might be in a series of "one-shots" - like the events in Inuyasha's life as he grows up. Please comment and review! I like to know how I can improve.

XXX

Little feet pattered against soft grass. The child chased a small wooden ball as it rolled across the ground. He liked days like this. Sunny days with light breezes that smelt fresh. Days where he could run in the large garden outside. Today, however, the boy felt something different. He paused as he held the toy- small nose twitching. There was something bad in the air. He just knew it- he could smell it. People smelled nervous and they smelled scared. It was that strange icky sweaty smell. He didn't like it and he didn't understand it. He tossed the ball into the air. Sunlight reflected off soft silvery strands as he went to chase it again. There was nothing to worry about. He would ask his mom about it later: mommy knew everything.

He sensed two people coming towards him. One of the men picked up his ball and held it while the other gave him a funny look. The little boy looked up at the strangers. Maybe they wanted to play? No one really played with him beside his mom and some of the nice servants, but maybe this time was different. His mom had told him that other people tended to be busy and had no time for games. He believed her.

"So… Is this it?" asked one man to the other.

"It must be. The ears are a dead give-away. He must be what? Six? Seven?" This man continued to hold the ball, lightly tossing it up and down.

"Probably. Hard to believe they allow something like this here." He glanced at the boy. "Inuyasha. Fitting name huh?" He snorted.

The boy looked at the one who had said his name. He didn't understand what the man found funny. Maybe they didn't want to play- a lot of people didn't want to. If that was the case, then he wanted his ball back.

Large golden eyes innocently looked up. "Can I hav' my ball?"

"I think he wants his ball," replied one man. Inuyasha smiled at the man. Yes, he did want his ball.

"Then maybe we should give it to him?" A glint was in the man's eye.

"Maybe we should." The man grinned and glanced at the boy. "Inuyasha….fetch boy!" He then threw the ball across the garden. They started to laugh before casually walking away.

Inuyasha followed the ball. He didn't like those men. They gave him a bad feeling. That was one thing he had noticed over time: people laughed when he was around. Either that, or they would ignore him. He always had a feeling that something wasn't quite right, but he didn't understand why. He had asked mommy about it once, but she had just hugged him. She did that a lot when he asked questions. He didn't understand that either. However, his thoughts quickly moved on to better things. Things that required his immediate attention. Like the garden. Like the ball. And like the nice sunny day.

XXX

Inuyasha gently sniffed his nose and twitched his ears before running down the hallway. He didn't want to get into trouble, but he loved the feeling of the cool, smooth wood beneath his feet. Opening his arms wide, he grinned and closed his eyes: letting his other senses guide him. This was so fun! He tried to make sure he didn't bump into anything as dirty little feet left a trail behind him.

He soon heard voices, but didn't stop. He knew they were still far enough not to see him. His hearing was very good.

"I heard that they might be coming soon…"

"….not sure until we get more information."

"…do they know…"

Inuyasha paused. These men were giving off that funny sour smell, but he didn't know what they were talking about. Probably boring adult stuff. Instead of wasting his time here, he went to go get something to eat. He was hungry! On the way there, he passed the people talking. They glared at him as he walked by. Inuyasha figured that they must have been talking about very important things and didn't like being interrupted. That was fine with him. He had to find Hikari-san. She was one of the nice servants and would get him something to eat! Inuyasha would have went to his mom, but she was busy today.

"…can't believe it…"

"…look at…dirty…watch what…" The voices eventually faded.

Inuyasha resumed running down the hall, hands holding an imaginary sword. He was a samurai now! He swished his arms up and down as he attacked imaginary fighters. The evil monsters were blocking his way to the kitchens!

"Swish!" One bad guy fell down, but two more were coming! "Whoosh!" He got them both in one swing! He was going to be a great warrior. Just like how mommy said his dad had been! And like his brother! He didn't remember much about them, other than what they had smelled like. They had moved to mommy's home when dad had died. He didn't really remember much when that happened though. That didn't matter. He was going to be a fighter just like them!

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed a voice. It was Hikari-san! She smiled. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to be a great samurai!" He demonstrated for her by giving a big swing of his "sword".

She laughed lightly, but then looked serious. "I can see that. But what do you call that?" She pointed to the floor.

Inuyasha looked down. Seeing the dirt on the floor, his ears drooped. "Uh, well…." Big eyes then glanced at her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't tell mommy!" His mom never said anything mean to him, but Inuyasha hated to disappoint her. Once, when he had hurt someone with his claws, she had given him this _look_ while telling him to be careful. He didn't want that _look_ again. He wanted to make his mom proud.

Seeing his sad eyes, Hikari sighed. He was too cute for his own good. Not to mention that he really was such a sweet little boy- too bad few people ever got to know that. She rubbed his ear. "Inuyasha….It's okay. I'll make sure it's cleaned up. But make sure it _never _happens again or you _will_ be in trouble. Now… Did you need something?" She couldn't help but smile at him. He _was_ too cute.

Inuyasha grinned. Hikari-san wasn't mad at him! "I'm hungry! What's there to eat? Can I have noodles?"

"Whoa! Slow down. I'll get you something, but nothing big. Supper is in a few hours." She walked to the kitchens with Inuyasha following. "Now let me see…," she said to herself as she rummaged around. "Here."

Inuyasha was handed a few rice balls. "Thank-you!" He loved these! They were filled with this tasty bean-filled stuff! Sitting himself at a low table, he began to eat. Hikari sat by him.

"So. Did you have fun today ?" She started to straighten out his hair. It was a mess!

"Hmmm?" said Inuyasha. After chewing and swallowing a bite, he answered, "Well…I had to do my studies this morning. I learned my numbers and reading and writing! And Kisho-sama said I was doing good! And then I got to play in the garden! It was fun! But then these funny people were there." He looked adorable with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Funny people?" asked Hikari. She was to always tell Izayoi if anyone dared to insult Inuyasha.

He nodded. "Yeah! I thought they wanted to play. But they just stood there with my ball! Then they threw it and then they were laughing. They were weird! I didn't see what was so funny. Do you know what was so funny?"

Hikari had a grim look on her face, but then smiled at Inuyasha. "No. I don't see what was so funny. They were probably just being silly."

"Silly? Why? Why would they be silly?"

"You know, I have no idea. Just ignore people like that okay?" She hated answering these hard questions. Izayoi couldn't protect him forever. He would find out eventually that people saw him differently.

"Ignore them? Why?"

She sighed. "Because."

"Because why?" Inuyasha had finished his treat and was now looking at her. "Why?"

"Because….uh…because you are a young lord! They are not worth your time!" She mentally slapped herself. Crap! How could she say that! Now she was going to give the child an ego the size of the palace! "Uh, never mind that. Ask your mother. She would know why better than I," she said in a smooth voice. Whew! That should fix that! _'Forgive me Izayoi. I'm too young to know what to say to him"_

"Okay! Mom knows everything!" He sat up and started to practice with his "sword".

"Yes she does," replied Hikari, making a mental note to get the floors cleaned and then talk to Izayoi. It would be nice if Inuyasha never had to know of the darkness in some people's hearts, but he was getting older . He was not stupid and Hikari knew that he would figure it out sooner or later. Sighing to herself, but then grinning at the boy's actions, she followed the excited young hanyou as he went to his rooms.

XXX

So? How was it? Please review and leave any comments! Should I keep going?


End file.
